User blog:Imagoat/If these songs had mashups
I'm one of those people that really are fascinated with the mashups from JD (#BringBackJustDanceMashups). I also am a fan of the games before JD2017. Here are what I would have thought they would have looked like if these songs had mashups (And yes, I did consider things that always seem to appear in them based on the game they are from). Fakepage1.png Fakepage2.png Fakepage3.png Fakepage4.png Fakepage5.png Fakepage6.png Fakepage7.png Mashup (MiMiMi) MiMiMi ''has a Duet Mashup with the theme '''Classical Duet' which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features duets dressed up from the past. *''Starships (Charleston Version) *Tico-Tico No Fubá'' GM1 *''Jump in the Line (Remake) *Pata Pata'' (Remake) *''Carmen (Overture) '' *''Tico-Tico No Fubá'' *''Mugsy Baloney GM2' *''Starships ''(Charleston Version) *''Jump In the Line ''(Remake) *Little Swing '' *''Starships (Charleston Version) *''Pata Pata 'GM3&4' *''Mugsy Baloney ''GM5 *''Little Swing'' *''Starships (Charleston Version) *''Tico-Tico No Fubá *''Carmen (Overture)'' *''Katti Kalandal '' *''Mugsy Baloney'' *''Little Swing'' *''Starships (Charleston Version) 'GM6' Mashup (Narco) ''Narco has a Mashup with the theme Heroic, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features dancers dressed up has superheroes. *''Kaboom Pow '' *''Never Gonna Give You Up ''GM1 *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' *''Titanium '' *''Worth It '' *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' *''Cosmic Girl '' *''Kaboom Pow'' *''Break Free '' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Break Free'' *''Titanium'' *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' *''Crazy Little Thing '' *''Kaboom Pow'' *''Never Gonna Give You UpGM2' *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) *''Titanium'' *''Worth It'' *''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Kaboom Pow'' *''Break Free'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Break Free'' *''Titanium'' *''Kaboom Pow'' Mashup (Finesse) Finesse ''has a mashup with the theme '''90s Nostalgia '''which can be unlcoked for 1000 Mojo coins. It features dancers dressed up from the 90s *Troublemaker'' *''Walk This Way (Old School) *D.A.N.C.E. GM1' *''Troublemaker *''U Can't Touch This'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E ''GM2 *''Walk This Way (Old School) *I Like To Move It'' *''Troublemaker'' *''U Can't Touch This'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E ''GM3 *''Walk This Way (Old School) *''I Like To Move It *''Instruction '' *''Wannabe '' *''Walk This Way (Old School) *''Instruction *''Walk This Way (Old School) *''I Like To Move It *''So Good '' *''Troublemaker ''GM4 Mashup (OMG) OMG ''has a mashup with the theme '''Historical '''which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features dancers dressed up from various historical times. *Dharma'' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *Walk Like an Egyptian '' *''Rich Girl'' *''Dharma'' *''Narco '' *''Cercavo Amore '' *''Jungle Boogie ''GM1 *''Narco'' *''Rich Girl'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *''Walk Like an Egyptian *''Rich Girl'' *''Dharma'' *''Narco'' *''Cercavo Amore'' *''Jungle Boogie ''GM2 *''Narco'' *''Wild Wild West (Extreme) *''Cercavo Amore 'GM3' Mashup (Havana) Havana ''has a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme '''Quartets '''which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. There is no specified theme *Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Finesse (Remix) '' *''Kiss You'' *''This Is How We Do'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople) ''GM1 *''Ghostbusters'' *''Finesse (Remix)'' *''Kiss You'' *''This is How We Do'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople) ''GM2 *''Ghostbusters'' *''Finesse (Remix)'' *''Ghost In The Keys'' GM3 *''Walk This Way '' *''Another One Bites The Dust '' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Finesse (Remix)'' *''Walk This Way'' *''This Is How We Do'' Mashup (Mad Love) Mad Love ''has a mashup with the theme '''Non-Human '''which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features dancers dressed up as animals, robots, etc. *Land Of 1000 Dances '' *''Automaton (Tomato Version) 'GM' *Dame Tu Cosita '' *''Make It Jingle '' *''Shaky Shaky'' *''Dame Tu Cosita'' *''Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Alt) *''Land Of 1000 Dances *''I Gotta Feeling '' *''Titanium'' *''Make It Jingle'' *''Dame Tu Cosita'' *''Shaky Shaky'' *''Blue (Da Ba Dee) (''Naughty Girl ''Alt on Ninetndo Switch] *''Don't Stop Me Now ''(Panda Alt) *''Land Of 1000 Dances *''I Gotta Feeling'' *''Titanium'' *''Make It Jingle'' *''Blue (Da Ba Dee) (''Naughty Girl ''Alt on Ninetndo Switch] Mashup (I Feel it Coming) ''I Feel it Coming ''has a mashup with the theme '''Cool Duets. '''Which can be unlocked as a Uplay exclusive. It features duet choreos that don't take much energy *The Way '' *''You Can't Hurry Love'' *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough '' *''The Way'' *''Mad Love '' *''La Bicicleta '' *''Juju On That Beat '' *''You Can't Hurry Love'' *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' *''The Way'' *''Mad Love'' *''La Bicicleta'' *''Juju On That Beat'' *''Mad Love'' *''Rockabye ''GM *''Beautiful Liar '' *''You Can't Hurry Love'' *''La Bicicleta'' *''Juju On That Beat'' *''Beautiful Liar'' *''Mad Lover'' Mashup (No Promises) NOTE: This song itself is just a prediction for JD2019 ''No Promises has a mashup with the theme' Summer Ready''' which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins''. It features dancers dressed in summer Attire *I Get Around '' *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Cool For The Summer'' *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go '' *''Take Me Out'' *''Cool For The Summer'' *Sexy And I Know It *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Cool For The Summer'' *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Take Me Out'' *''Cool For The Summer'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Take Me Out ''GM *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Take Me Out'' *''Cool For The Summer'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''Take Me Out'' *''I Get Around'' Mashup (Tunak Tunak Tun) NOTE: This song itself is just a prediction for JD2019 Tunak Tunak Tun has a mashup with the theme High Energy Which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo coins. It features vigorous moves. *''Dagomba'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Summer'' (Alternate) *''Pump It'' *''Dagomba'' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *''Summer (Alternate) *''Tumbum'' (Extreme) *''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' *''Dagomba ''GM1 *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Tumbum'' (Extreme) *''Pump It'' *''Dagomba'' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Summer'' (Alternate) *''Pump It'' *''Don't Stop Me Now '' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Dagomba'' *''Summer (Alternate) *''Tumbum ''(Extreme) *''Livin' la Vida Loca *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Summer'' (Alternate) *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' GM2 Mashup (Yeah) NOTE: This song itself is just a prediction for JD2019 ''Yeah has a mashup with the theme '''Brothers '''which can be unlocked for 1000 mojo coins. It features both-male duets that look like brothers *Everybody Needs Somebody To Love '' *''RADICAL (Alternate) *Fire'' *''Jump'' *''24K Magic '' *''Animals'' *''24K Magic ''GM1 *''Jump'' *''RADICAL (Alternate) *''Fire *''Jump'' *''24K Magic '' *''Animals '' *''24K Magic GM2 *''Jump *''RADICAL (Alternate) *Don't Worry '' *''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' *''Fire'' *''Groove '' *''24K Magic GM3 *''Jump *''RADICAL (Alternate) *''Don't Worry *''Groove'' *''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' Mashup (Vivir Mi Vida) NOTE: This song itself is just a prediction for JD2019. ''Vivir Mi Vida has a mashup with the theme '''Power of Three '''which can be unlocked for 1000 mojo. It features trios *OMG '' *''Dragostea Din Tei'' *''All About Us'' *''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' *''Born This Way'' *''OMG ''GM1 *''HandClap '' *''Get Ugly'' *''All About Us'' GM2 *''OMG'' *''Dragostea Din Tei'' *''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' *''Born This Way'' *''OMG ''GM3 *''HandClap'' *''Get Ugly'' *''All About Us ''GM4 *''OMG'' *''Dragostea Din Tei'' *''Born This Way'' *''Mahna Mahna'' *''OMG'' *''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' *''Mahna Mahna'' *''Get Ugly'' *''Born This Way'' Mashup (Africa) NOTE: This song itself is just a prediction for JD2019. ''Africa has a mashup with the theme '''Best of Just Dance 2017 '''which can be unlocked for 1000 mojo coins. It features solo dancers from ''Just Dance 2017. *''Wherever I Go '' *''Run The Night '' *''Cheap Thrills'' *''Don't Wanna Know'' *''Run The Night'' *''I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll ''GM1 *''Wherever I Go'' *''Bonbon'' *''Wherever I Go'' *''Cheap Thrills'' *''Don't Wanna Know'' *''I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll ''GM2 *''Wherever I Go'' *''Bonbon'' *''Wherever I Go'' *''Hips Don't Lie'' *''Don't Wanna Know'' *''Wherever I Go'' *''Cheap Thrills'' *''Hips Don't Lie'' *''Bonbon'' *''Don't Wanna Know'' Mashup (Can't Stop the Feeling) NOTE: This song itself is just a prediction for JD2019. ''Can't Stop the Feeling ''has a mashup with the theme '''Best of Just Dance Kids '''which is exclusive to kids mode. It's features routines from the Just dance Kids series *''I Like To Move It (JDK Version) *I’m A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song) '' *''Burnin' Up'' *''I Like To Move It (JDK Version) *Celebration '' *''All Star'' *''I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song) ''GM1 *''Dumb Love '' *''We Go Well Together '' *''I Like To Move It (JDK Version) *''I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song) *''Burnin' Up'' *''I Like To Move It (JDK Version) *''Celebration *''All Star'' *''I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song) ''GM2 *''Dumb Love'' *''We Go Well Together'' *''Fraggle Rock '' *''Burnin' Up'' *''I'm A Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song) ''GM3 *''Dumb Love'' *''We Go Well Together'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''I Like To Move It (JDK Version) Mashup (Into You) ''Into You ''has a Dance Crew mashup which is exclusive to the nintendo switch version of Just Dance 2017 *Scream And Shout '' *''Blame It on the Boogie '' *''Lean On'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''thatPOWER '' *''Copacabana '' *''Scream And Shout'' *''Copacabana'' *''Walk This Way '' *''Circus '' *''Lean On'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''thatPOWER'' *''Copacabana'' *''Scream And Shout'' *''Copacabana'' *''Walk This Way'' *''Circus'' *''Spectronizer'' *''Copacabana'' *''Scream And Shout'' *''Copacabana'' *''Walk This Way'' *''Circus'' *''Spectronizer'' *''Circus ''GM Mashup (Don't Stop Me Now) Don't Stop Me Now ''has a solo mashup which is exclusive to the nintendo switch version of Just Dance 2017 *One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) '' *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Kids In America'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''GM1 *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Pump It'' *''Kids In America'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''GM2 *''Hey Ya! '' *''We Can't Stop '' *''Maniac'' *''Surfin' Bird'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) ''GM3 *''Livin' La Vida Loca'' *''I'm So Excited '' *''We Can't Stop'' Mashup (Make the Party (Don't Stop)) Make the Party (Don't Stop) ''has a mashup exclusive to the NTSC Version of Just Dance 4 *'''Make the Party (Don't Stop) *''Some Catchin' Up To Do'' *''Cardiac Caress'' *''I Like To Move It '' *''Skin-To-Skin'' *''Step By Step'' *''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' *''Think'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''On The Floor'' *''U Can't Touch This'' *''Cardiac Caress'' *''I Like To Move It'' *''Skin-To-Skin'' *''Step By Step'' *''Should I Stay Or Should I Go'' *''Think'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''On The Floor'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Pump It'' *''It's Raining Men'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''On The Floor'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Make the Party (Don't Stop)'' Mashup (Some Catchin' Up To Do) Some Catchin' Up To Do ''has a mashup that can be unlocked in the wheel of gifts. It's exclusive to the Wii U version of Just Dance 4 *Some Catchin' Up To Do'' *''Chicken Payback '' *''Tik Tok'' *''Who Let The Dogs Out'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Rasputin'' *''Firework'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''U Can't Touch This'' *''Chicken Payback'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Who Let Dogs'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Rasputin'' *''Firework'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Call Me'' *''Pump It'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Rasputin'' *''Call Me Maybe '' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''Some Catchin' Up To Do'' Mashup (Superstition) Superstition ''has a mashup that can be unlocked in the wheel of gifts. It's exclusive to the Wii U and PS3 version of Just Dance 4 *Superstition'' *''Dance All Nite '' *''Merengue'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Baby Girl'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Baby Girl '' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''Here Come the Hotstepper'' *''Think '' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Merengue'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Baby Girl'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Unknown Dancer'' *Merengue *''Superstition'' Mashup (Time Warp) Time Warp ''has a mashup that can be unlocked in the wheel of gifts. It's avalible to all console versions of Just Dance 4 *Tightrope'' *''Price Tag'' *''Livin' La Vida Loca '' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Take On Me'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Surfin' Bird '' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Hot For Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Take On Me'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Take On Me'' *''Hey Ya!'' *''Hot For Me'' Mashup (Price Tag) Price Tag ''has a mashup that can be unlocked exclusively in the PAL version of Just Dance 3 *Price Tag'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper '' *''Lollipop'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Price Tag'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Lollipop'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Price Tag'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances '' *''Boom'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Price Tag'' *''Tightrope'' *''Price Tag'' *''It's Not Unusual'' *''Price Tag'' 'Gallery' FakeMashupCover1.png|Narco Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover2.jpg|Finesse Mashup Cover FakeMashupPage3.jpg|OMG Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover4.jpg|No Promises Cover FakeMashupCover5.jpg|Yeah Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover6.jpg|Mad Love Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover7.jpg|Vivir Mi Vida Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover8.jpg|Can't Stop The Feeling Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover10.jpg|Africa Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover12.jpg|Havana Mashup Cover FakeMashupCover11.jpg|Tunak Tunak Tun Mashup Cover Category:Blog posts